Shirokane Rinko/Gallery
Promotional Art Shirokane rinko.png Rinko.png Roselia.png Roselia New Costumes.jpg Rosenlied.jpg Zeit.jpg BanG Dream! 5th☆LIVE Promotional Art.png CoCo Curry House - GBP Collab - Shirokane Rinko.png 3rd general election roselia.png Anime OVA visual.jpg Garupa☆PICO.png Roselia (PICO).png PICO Rinko.png Rinko PICO Icon.png Twitter Art 4 Million Users Celebration Illustration.jpg English BanG Dream! Twitter Gets 20k Followers Illustration.jpg BanG Dream! Twitter Gets 400k Followers Illustration.png Roselia First Live.jpg Roselia Live at Anisama.jpg Halloween 2018 Illustration.jpg GBP 2nd Anniversary Countdown - 2 Days to go.jpg Roselia Flamme Wasser Live Celebration.jpg Girl's Band Party Bandori Opening Screen Roselia Band Story 2.png Bandori Opening Screen WW First General Election.png Stickers/Stamps Stamp 025001.png Stamp 025001 en.png Stamp 025S01.png LINE 020.png LINE 035.png Happy Summer Vacation! Event Stamp.png Happy Summer Vacation! Worldwide Event Stamp.png Blossoming in Largo Event Stamp.png Blossoming in Largo Worldwide Event Stamp.png For Whom Are These Chocolates? Event Stamp.png For Whom Are These Chocolates? Worldwide Event Stamp.png Event Banners Happy Summer Vacation! Event Banner.png Happy Summer Vacation! Worldwide Event Banner.png Neo Fantasy Online -Journey- Event Banner.png Neo Fantasy Online -Journey- Worldwide Event Banner.png Blossoming in Largo Event Banner.png Blossoming in Largo Worldwide Event Banner.png Prelude Replay Event Banner.png At That Corner of The Blooming Schoolhouse Event Banner.png Noble Rose -The Guide of Darkness- Event Banner.png Gacha Banners Elegant Roses Gacha Banner.png Elegant Roses Worldwide Gacha Banner.png Companions On A Journey Gacha Banner.png A Serene New Movement Gacha Banner.png A Serene New Movement Worldwide Gacha Banner.png CM Broadcast Celebration Guaranteed 4* Gacha and Special Stars Sale Gacha Banner.png 4 Million Players Guaranteed 4★ Gacha Banner.png 2 Million Downloads Guaranteed 4★ Worldwide Gacha Banner.png Applause! Curtain Call Gacha Banner.png Applause! Curtain Call Worldwide Gacha Banner.png Concert Encore Gacha Banner.png Excellent Choice Gacha Banner.png Violet Eternity Gacha Banner.png Starting in a Fantasy World Gacha Banner.png Live2D Models Card Models I Don't Like Crowds Live2D Model.png Onstage (Shirokane Rinko) Live2D Model.png What Should I...? Live2D Model.png Pure Enthusiasm Live2D Model.png Phone-Shy Live2D Model.png A Swimsuit Chosen for Me Live2D Model.png Quietly Worrying Live2D Model.png Blue-Rose Maid Live2D Model.png Cute Holiday Kimono Live2D Model.png Blue Roses in Harmony (Shirokane Rinko) Live2D Model.png The Solo Wizard Live2D Model.png Temporary Club Member Live2D Model.png Determined Cries Live2D Model.png Seaside Mermaid Live2D Model.png Hidden Fury Live2D Model.png Sweet Gaze Live2D Model.png Me and My Piano Live2D Model.png Noble Rose (Shirokane Rinko) Live2D Model.png Fascinating Melody Live2D Model.png Hidden Passion Inside Live2D Model.png Incoming Future Live2D Model.png Grabbing Glory Live2D Model.png Pleasantly Overlapping Tunes Live2D Model.png Other Models Shirokane Rinko - Archery Uniform Live2D Model.png Shirokane Rinko - Archery Uniform (No Chest Guard) Live2D Model.png Shirokane Rinko - Blue Roses in Harmony (April Fools' 18) Live2D Model.png Shirokane Rinko - Casual (April Fools' 18) Live2D Model.png Shirokane Rinko - Furisode Live2D Model.png Shirokane Rinko - Garupa Tshirt Live2D Model.png Shirokane Rinko - Neo Fantasy Online Live2D Model.png Shirokane Rinko - Precious Summer Live2D Model.png Shirokane Rinko - Summer Casual Live2D Model.png Shirokane Rinko - Summer Uniform Live2D Model.png Shirokane Rinko - Swimsuit Live2D Model.png Shirokane Rinko - Swimsuit 2018 Live2D Model.png Shirokane Rinko - Training Outfit Live2D Model.png Shirokane Rinko - Winter Casual Live2D Model.png Shirokane Rinko - Winter Uniform (April Fools' 18) Live2D Model.png Shirokane Rinko - Winter Uniform Live2D Model.png Shirokane Rinko - Year of the Dog Live2D Model.png Shirokane Rinko & Minato Yukina - Special Live2D Model.png Shirokane_Rinko_Piano_Recital_Live2D_Model.png Non-Card Chibis Shirokane Rinko - Precious Summer chibi.png Shirokane Rinko - Year of the Dog chibi.png Loading Screen Comics Loading Screen Comic 18.jpg|Net Game Friendship Loading Screen Comic 60.jpg|At The Cafe Loading Screen Comic 62.jpg|If This Were A Game... Loading Screen Comic 63.jpg|Roselia's Costumer Loading Screen Comic 64.jpg|First Piercing Loading Screen Comic 65.jpg|All Alone Outside Loading Screen Comic 81.png|Online Personality Category:Gallery